


Railgun drabbles

by Fried-chicken (Lemonbars)



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbars/pseuds/Fried-chicken
Summary: It plays out in her mind; Mikoto’s soft smile.
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko
Kudos: 16





	Railgun drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Updates whenever

It plays out in her mind; Mikoto’s soft warm smile, her voice.

Kuroko loves Mikoto too much to spill the truth.

“Goddamnit it, Kuroko!” Mikoto shouts over her shoulder. “Give it back!

Kuroko laughs it off & teleports effortlessly in the opposite direction. This time she flees with Mikoto’s bath towel in hand


End file.
